rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Kid
The New Kid 'is the fifth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and the 207th episode overall. It aired on July 2, 2012. Characters Project Freelancer *York *South Dakota *North Dakota *Director *Counselor *Theta *Delta *Carolina (Mentioned Only) Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Caboose *Epsilon *Tucker *Washington Plot Inside the Mother of Invention, North Dakota introduces his new A.I., Theta, to York, Washington and South. Because Theta exhibits a childlike, shy personality, York introduces his AI, Delta, to help Theta feel comfortable. Suddenly, the Director arrives and prepares a test for Theta and North. He reminds Delta that protocol forbids direct interaction between A.I. programs, which York apologizes for. The Director then orders Delta to administer the test. During the test, Theta is able to successfully operate North's Domed Energy Shield armor enhancement to defend against multiple automated turrets, compensating for changes in the situation of the test. With Theta's aid, North is ultimately able to eliminate all of the turrets using his sniper rifle, greatly impressing Washington and York. Meanwhile, at the Wind Power Facility, in present day, the Reds discuss being dragged along with the Blues on the mission, with Simmons expressing his concern for agent Carolina. After Sarge and Grif abruptly leave, Simmons is left alone with Caboose and admits that he misses the period of time when the Reds were fighting only him. Elsewhere, Tucker and Epsilon witness Washington entering a doorway in the facility. Transcript ''Fade in to space where the Mother of Invention is seen flying through space. Cut to Washington and York staring downwards between North Dakota's legs. ''FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY, MANY YEARS AGO...'' '''Washington: '''I expected it to be... bigger. '''York: Why? You've seen mine. It's small too. Wash: 'Yeah, but he's green. '''York: '''How does that even make sense? '''North Dakota: '''Hey Wash, quit staring. You're making it nervous. '''Wash: '''Yeah, it's just... they're so small! '''York: '''Small, yeah! But you wouldn't believe what it can do! '''North: '''Besides, you better get used to it. You're going to have one of your own, soon enough. ''South comes to see what they're all looking at 'South: '(scoffs) Give me a break. South walks away. 'North: '''It's alright Theta, come on out. People just want to say hello to you. ''The camera pans down to reveal Theta, a blue and red multi-colored A.I., hiding behind North's left leg 'Theta: '(in a child-like voice) I don't know. There's so many of them. And they're so... big. 'Wash: '''See! I'm not the only one who thinks size is important. '''York: '''I'm just going to let that one go... '''North: '''It's okay Theta. They're all friends of mine. For reasons beyond my comprehension. ''Theta appears above North's shoulder Theta: They're looking at me. 'North: '''That's because they want to meet you.This is York and Wash. '''Wash: '''Hey there little....computer....dude. '''York: '''Give it a rest, Wash. Theta, I have a friend just like you. His name is Delta. ''Theta appears in front of York. 'Theta: '''Really? '''York: '''Yeah!! Here, you-you wanna say hello to him? '''North: '''Um....York? '''York: '''It's okay, man. Just for a second. ''Delta appears in front of York 'Delta: '''Hello Theta. I am Delta. It is nice to meet you. '''Theta: '(nervously) Hello. 'North: '''See? Everybody here is nice. Isn't that right, Delta? '''Delta: '''Agent North, I do not feel qualified to make a judgement about humans with whom I have only limited experience. Also, "nice" is a rather subjective term for- '''York: '''Delta! '''Delta: '''Oh yes!! Everyone here is "nice".....within standard acceptable deviations. '''York: '''DELTA!!! '''North: '''And that's my sister over there, South. We're twins. ''Camera shows South leaning against a wall, watching them. 'Theta: '''I have a sister. '''Wash: '''You do? '''Theta: '''We have many siblings. '''Wash: '''What do you mean by si- '''Director: '''Hello everyone. ''The Director and Counselor enter the room. The Freelancers line up and Theta disappears 'Director: '''I hope you're ready to begin our test. Delta! I believe you know the protocol about communicating directly with other A.I. units. '''Delta: '''I apologize sir. I will log off. '''Director: '''Don't! I want you to help administer the test. Gentlemen, if you will take the floor. ''Theta appears in front of North 'North: '''Ok, just like we practiced. '''Theta: '''Are they all going to watch? '''North: '''Of course! They want to see if you're as good as i said you are. '''Theta: '''Really? Well, I guess that's okay. '''North: '''That's the spirit! Come on, let's do this! ''They exit to the floor 'Director: '''Delta, I expect you to follow protocol at all times. '''Delta: '''We were only attempting to make the new unit more comfortable. '''York: '''It's my fault, sir. I asked him to. New kid seems kind of shy. '''Counselor: '''Agent North was paired with Theta for a reason. His nurturing nature is best suited to care for Theta's....unique personality. '''York: '''Yeah. He is used to looking out for people, isn't he? ''York glances at South 'Counselor: '''Quite. Delta, your skills are more... analytical in nature. '''Delta: '''If I may disagree, Theta has made double the number of declarative statements since my appearance. That indicates 100% increase in confidence since we modified our interaction strategy. I think that speaks volumes to my caring algorithms. '''Counselor: '''You make an excellent point, Delta. Let's begin the test. ''Delta disappears. Camera pans down to the training floor while the Freelancers watch from an above window. North enters the floor with a sniper rifle in hand. 'Director: '''Begin the test. ''Theta appears above North's shoulder.Turrets surround North and open fire. Immediately, a Domed Energy Shield activates around North. Cut to the spectators. 'Counselor: '''As you may recall, Agent North used his equipment in the field on a previous mission. ''Delta Appears 'Delta: '''He was able to successfully maintain the deflective shield for 3.4 seconds in order to block an explosive projectile attack. '''Director: '''And he somehow managed not to kill himself in the process. '''Delta: '''The maneuver only had a .1% chance of success. Had he performed it 999 more times, I'm rather certain he would've been obliterated on each one. '''York: '''Hey, I'd rather be lucky than good any day. '''Wash: '''You usually are. '''Director: '''Luck will only take one so far. I am in the business of getting results. Let's see what Theta can do. Delta, reduce shield strength by 50%. '''Delta: '''Modifying. ''The Domed Energy Shield surrounding North and Theta begins to flicker. 'North: '''Power dropping! Theta, use remaining power to compensate for critical tiles! '''Theta: '''Okay. ''Theta takes control of the Domed Shield and separates it into tiles, blocking the turrets' incoming fire. 'Director: '''Add variables. '''Delta: '''Acknowledged. ''The turret beams begin to gyrate, moving around and above North and Theta. Theta follows the turrets and maintains critical shield tiles where they are needed. 'North: '''Great job, Theta! '''Theta: '''Stop talking to me! You'll mess me up! '''North: '''Right. Sorry. '''Director: '''Reset. ''The floor resets and the Domed Energy Shield becomes fully restored to 100% power. 'Director: '''Agent North. Your objective now is to eliminate all targets. ''More turrets appear. '''Director: Begin. Wash: 'I thought the shield works both ways. There's no way for him to attack. '''North: '''Theta, analyze turret rate of fire. Adjust shield to match. '''Theta: '''Okay....Done. '''North: '''Firing. On my mark. '''Theta: '''Ready! '''North: '''Mark! ''North fires his sniper and the bullet is seen moving in slow motion. The shield flickers open just enough for North's sniper bullet to pass through and then immediately reseals. The bullet takes out a turret. North and Theta repeat this method for the remaining turrets. '''Delta: '''All targets eliminated. '''Director: Test complete. Excellent work! The Domed Shield deactivates. Wash: 'WOHOW!!!!!! WOW! That was incredible! '''York: '''HAHA YEAH! What did I tell ya? '''Wash: '''And we're sure they don't get any bigger? '''York: '''Dude, you are killing me with that! ''Cuts to the Reds at Zanzibar. ''U.N.S.C. WIND POWER FACILITY, PRESENT DAY.'' 'Grif: '''Sarge, how come every time the Blues get involved in something stupid and dangerous, we get dragged along too? '''Sarge: '''You know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies within range of your primary firearm! '''Simmons: '''Sir! I realize- '''Sarge: '''So you can shoot em! '''Simmons: '... I realize that we agreed to help Wash and Carolina, but how do we know that they're gonna help us? 'Grif: '''What do you mean? '''Simmons: '''I mean, if we run into trouble, do you really think they'll stick their neck out for us? '''Sarge: '''Well, for a back-stabbing, double-crossing, no-good, dirty-rotten Blue, that Wash fella isn't too bad. '''Grif: '''What a ringing endorsement! '''Simmons: '''I'm more worried about Carolina. What if after all of this is over, she decides to get rid of us? '''Grif: '''Why would she do that? '''Simmons: '''I don't know! To tie up loose ends? To cover her trail? Don't you watch spy movies? They love that shit! '''Sarge: '''My God, man! Get a hold of yourself! You're making us look weak in front of the enemy! ''Camera cuts to show Caboose. 'Caboose: '''Hello. '''Sarge: '''Listen! I don't want to hear you talk about secret double-crosses, or mysterious subplots, or Freelancer conspiracies anymore! We've had enough of those going on around here as it is. ''Sarge runs away. '''Simmons: But don't you think that- Grif: 'Sorry, sorry! I can't really talk right now, Simmons. I have got to go secure a perimeter over at the, uh, shady spot over there. ''Grif leaves Simmons with Caboose. Awkward silence. Simmons turns toward Caboose. 'Simmons: '''I liked it better when we only had to fight you. '''Caboose: '''Yeah! Blue Team is pretty awesome right now. Right Tucker? ''Caboose turns to see that Tucker is gone. 'Caboose: '''Right Church? ''Church is also gone. Caboose turns to Simmons. 'Caboose: '''Hello. '''Simmons: '''Uh.... where's the rest of your team? ''Cut to Tucker watching the entrance of the facility. Epsilon appears next to him as they watch Wash enter the facility. Gallery Theta hides behind North.png North talks to Theta.png Theta meets Delta.png Theta, North, Wash, York, Delta, & South.png Freelancers face Director.png North & Theta begin test.png North & Theta.png S10e5shield.png North & Theta complete test.png York and new Freelancer Board.jpg Trivia *The Freelancer leader board has been altered, now showing the Top 8 Freelancers rather than the Top 6. **The standings on the board are as follows: Tex at No. 1, Carolina at No. 2, York at No. 3, Wyoming at No. 4, North Dakota at No. 5, Washington at No. 6, Maine at No. 7, and South Dakota at No. 8. *On the DVD/Blu-Ray version of this episode, Wash's line "Yeah, but he's green." is changed to "Yeah, but yours is really shiny, so it looks more...substantial." * This episode introduces a continuity error, as Washington stated he first met Delta in Recovery One: Part One, yet they are seen together here. *When Washington goes to put his Battle Rifle on his back once the Director approaches at '''2:12, it is not seen in his hands; instead it appears out of nowhere on his back after he moves his hand in place. *In Halo canon, Sniper Rifles carry 4 rounds to a magazine, yet North manages to fire off at least 7 during the training exercise. *Grif's sarcastic quip about Sarge's "ringing endorsement" for Agent Washington is a callback to Reconstruction, when Church said the same thing about him to Delta. Video Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes